halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:UH-144 Falcon
Trivia This should be added to the Trivia section, In the "Art of Halo 3" book, there was a concept art for a vehicle very similar in shape and design to this vehicle. On pg. 45 on the bottom right side of the page a vehicle bears the same shape minus the wings which in the actual trailer had been turned into two rotors. In the back, it is credited as a "Hornet/Gunship Early concept painting - Issac Hannaford." This is just another example of cancelled concept art that has been re purposed /brought back into a new game. *Note*: I'm not scanning it because of copyright issues. :It is somewhat similar in terms of the main body of the aircraft, but there are notable differences such as the wings, the rear wings (don't know what it's called, I'm no aerospace specialist) and the absent of propellers.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::The word you're looking for is "ailerons". - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 22:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::*Wikipedia Time* :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:38, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Blackhawk Tiltrotor? I would like to add to the trivia. that when you watch the scene in the VGA world premiere of Halo Reach when The LT. gets out of the Warthog and is walking by the Tiltrotor if you pay attention to the rear wings on the tilt rotor you can see a decal of a Black Bird (hawk Maybe). I don't know it might just be pretty cool to have it in there. Bacon11 20:41, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Oh okay you noticed the decal too, though I thought it maybe looked like a falcon? Traditionaly tail decals consist of squadron patches and identification of the base/carrier the plane belongs to-since this appears to be an animal it's probobly a squadron patch or something like that, it doesn't mean that the aircraft is nicknamed "blackhawk"--Navypilot1046 02:30, January 9, 2010 (UTC) economic Thinking about it it probably is a great deal more economic than hornets and pelicans. pelicans are huge and are designed to carry alot, sometimes more than you need. and hornets are small and can carry only so musc, also the rotors are more economic than ducted fans, dispite having less power, and also doesn't require the power of the jets from the pelican. but you'd think they'd get something more advance than a couple of propellers 542 years into the future.Laghing rabt 22:29, January 13, 2010 (UTC) The Un-Halo Factor I agree with you this thing looks ancient compared to the hornet It looks like they just took this from avatar (or maybe avatar stole it IDK which came first.) or something this should go under all the halo wars veichles that suck (Rhino, Cyclops, Sparrow Hawk) why did the cancle the Cougar Bungie should've used Esmebelle's Falcon concept art but repursed it for medium transport veichle :What Bungie Should've Used http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/6/60/011_FALCON.jpg this is the falcon I think they should use looks cool. I like the idea of a cheap aircraft.101stranger 23:36, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I like this direction, feels much more war-like and desperate with more downgraded tech. I like the variety too, who needs another Pelican? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 01:20, January 21, 2010 (UTC) 2 of these things? From the images i have seen floating around the net of the GI article it looks like the Falcon shown is different from those in the trailer. The one page 58 i believe if anyone has it to hand under the guns in the article doesn't seem to have the rotor blades, the chin mounted gun is further back, troop compartment looks slightly different and its grey in colour. I think it only looks like that because of it being a picture they had to downsize it to fit into the page, but as for the color, it may have just faded a bit. ---''"We are not backing down now. Besides, I dont like losing, remember?"'' Eli-027 23:10, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so. You can see the position of the gun is different to the one in the article and the all important rotors aren't there. Classius 17:10, January 21, 2010 (UTC)